Chewable dosage forms are manufactured as solids, such as chewable tablets, or elastic semi-solids such as chewing gums, molded gels, or chewable soft capsules. While elastic semi-solid forms provide better mouth feel and customer acceptance, chewable soft capsules have a further benefit of being totally ingestible and can deliver accurate amounts of active ingredients.
Soft capsules formed of a sheath encapsulating a fill or a matrix are one type of dosage form generally used for administering perorally a medicament, vitamin, nutritional supplement, or other material. Certain types of these soft capsules are designed to be chewed by the user. Chewable soft capsules, or chewable soft gels, are traditionally designed so that the user chews upon the capsule to release the fill into the mouth, instead of swallowing the capsule with the fill still encapsulated within the sheath. Chewable capsules are particularly suitable for administering analgesics, vitamins, minerals and cold remedies. After the fill has been released, the user chews the fractured sheath until it is partially or completely dispersed. Alternatively, the sheath may include a chewing gum base material that is not made for swallowing.
Although chewable soft capsules provide an effective dosage system, user acceptance has been limited by the capsules' organo-leptic properties, which are sometimes criticized as being leathery or rubbery, as well as the difficulty that some users experience in consuming the fractured sheaths after the fills have been released. Current soft capsules share the disadvantage of having a distinguishable difference between the sheath and fill in terms of texture and mouth-feel. In addition, they tend to harden over time. The objective of this invention is to address these issues and limitations.